Harry Smith's Christmas Dance
Harry Smith's Christmas Dance is an episode of The Bully TV series, first aired in December 2015. Plot Robert Sullivan goes on the tannoy to announce that there will be a Christmas dance tonight. Even though Harry Smith doesn't normally enjoy Christmas dances, he is excited to pull Zoe Kennedy at it, with the photo being uploaded to Headbook and Stinkstagram. He then hugs Zoe and they kiss in excitement. David Marshall then jumps in the air to say he is going, so Robert tells him not to fart at it. In his thoughts, he plans to do silent but deadly ones. At 6pm, Harry, David and Zoe go into the gym hall for the dance. Robert tells everyone that they will be having dinner before the dance. Everyone goes into the canteen as they are served with all sorts of revolting Tescow Value meals. Harry spits his brussel sprouts into the bin. The dance finally begins. Robert pulls his microphone out and says the dance has finally begun, and that if anyone says 'no' to dancing with someone, they will get a demerit. Harry sniggers just before he starts doing the German clap dance with Zoe. In the background, the partnerless Caleb McKinnon is taunting "Harry loves Zoe!". Zoe tells him to ignore Caleb as they get on with the dance. Harry sneakily shoves William Fraser over, who is dancing with the leftover Louisa McIntyre. He bursts into tears and runs out of the school. Afterwards, Robert tells everyone that they will now be doing the Canadian barn dance. Harry, David and Alan Ross form a group with Zoe, Tomoko Kobayashi and Sally Brittan. As they are doing the dance, David suddenly falls to the ground. Harry looks behind, only to find Anthony Amsden looking suspicious. He kicks him to the ground; Anthony retaliates by shoving him to the ground and sitting on his face. He screams; luckily, Zoe comes the rescue by kicking Anthony off him. They successfully start dancing again. Next minute, a window has been smashed. A skateboarder has broke through, blasting drum and bass music! The skateboarder lands in the middle of Harry's group. Tomoko pushes the skateboarder onto his skateboard; she then proceeds to sit on his legs. Though he was unhappy about being pushed, he cheers up due to having a girl sit on him. Robert then grabs the skateboarder and sends him away. Later on, Robert decides to give everyone a short break. Harry and Zoe wink at each other before going into a toilet having grins on their faces. The episode then cuts to David talking to Mitchell Washington and Gabriella Atkinson while Jamie Wallace is fooling people that Jordan Sanderson is flying in the sky. Harry and Zoe then walk out of the toilet, looking suspicious. They go back to the gym hall; Mitchell takes a photo of them hugging. Afterwards, the dance finishes and everyone goes home. Harry is feeling overwhelmingly happy, and goes back to playing Zapper Rapper X: Ninja Levels, a expansion pack for Zapper Rapper X. Category:Episodes Category:Season 10 episodes